Caught in the Act
by HanaDragneel
Summary: Kid and Maka have been in a secret relationship for two years but will two idiots reveal their secret before they ready? Sorry this summary is short and doesn't explain a lot but I don't want to reveal too much to quick. So please read to find out what really happens. Also please be nice when reviewing this my first story not to mention lemon. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!
1. Chapter 1

Caught in the Act

 *****Maka's POV*****

It has been three years since the Kishin was defeated. Since the battle our whole group has grown closer as friends, Soul has officially become a death scythe for Lord Death (but we are still partners, until Papa kills over that is), and most importantly, I have been in a wonderfully, successful relationship with the love of my life for two years! And no, it is not who you think. I'm sure most of you Soul Eater fans are assuming I ended up with Soul, right? Sorry to burst all of your bubbles but I didn't.

Now we did do the dating thing but lets just say it was weird. Soul and I have been partners for so long that instead of the lovey-dovey love, you were all expecting, we got family love. Which we realized shortly after our first kiss (worst experience of my life). It was like kissing the brother I never had, yuck! Soon after the kissing disaster we decided it would be best to stop dating and go back to our old weapon/meister relationship.

So who is my mystery man? * **drum roll** * It is. . . . Death the Kid. Would you all please stop glaring at me? I never thought things would end up like this either. After the battle with Asura and the dating Soul mess, Kid and I started hanging out more everything from sharing books to studying together (since Soul, Liz and Patty don't ever study). Eventually the more time we spent together the more our feelings developed for each other and after six months of flirting Kid asked me to go on a date. Since that first date, we have been so happy together and it feels perfect or symmetrical in my boyfriends case (hehehe). Oh and there is one more thing I haven't told you, our relationship is a secret, none of our friends know we have been together! Why a secret?! Well we just didn't tell them and it has been a lot of fun sneaking around with one another trying not to get caught. Almost like a game. Plus we haven't had to share our relationship with anyone and it has been nice just the two of us.

Tonight is actually our two year anniversary. Right now, I'm trying to stuff my outfit in my overnight bag along with other various items I might need for this evening. How am I getting our of the apartment without Soul discovering my secret? Simple I told him I was hanging out with Tsubaki. He is going to be hanging out with Black Star tonight but Tsubaki goes to the library every Friday night so it shouldn't seem suspicious. Liz and Patty are spending the entire weekend at some fancy spa they managed to get into at last minute. I suspect Kid had something to do with that.

Well my bag is officially packed now to escape to the mansion my reaper resides in.

"Bye, Soul!"

"See ya' Maka, have fun with Tsubaki!"

"Enjoy your time with Black Star" I said sarcastically as the door shut behind me.

I excitedly ran down the street towards Kid's house. I can't wait! We are having a romantic dinner at his house to celebrate and perhaps some "first-time" dessert to continue the celebration (crème de la maka for Kid and crème de la kid for me, lol bad joke I know). But first I need to make a pit-stop so I can look gorgeous for our special evening. I hope Stein is home! Stein? Yes you all read that correctly, Stein. Why him? Well I never said someone or someones didn't find out about our relationship. He is also part of the reason Kid and I no longer go out to eat, amongst the most obvious reason.

 ****Flashback****

It happened about eight months into our relationship. Kid was so excited about the symmetry of it being eight months that we had to celebrate the perfection of it. So we decided to go to one the fanciest restaurants in Death City, which also happened to be the most expensive restaurant in the city knowing our friends couldn't afford to go there. All was good with keeping our secret or so we thought, little did we know we would become involved in another couple's secret.

We were seated at our table (table 8 demanded by my boyfriend) and ordered before I heard a familiar yet annoying voice.

"Kid does that voice sound like someone we know?"

"You know Maka, it does sound familiar but I'm sorry I can't place it, Love."

After listening a bit longer, my curiosity got the better of me and this caused me to turn in my seat revealing the disturbing scene of my father and Stein on a date! EWW!

"Papa?" I questioned in disbelief at the death scythe.

This made him turn to look at me. We were both dumbstruck until the spell finally broke causing us to jump up and point at each other accusingly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" we shouted at each simultaneously "with him!" Now pointing at each others dates.

After being in shock both of our groups sat together and explained their stories. Kid and I agreed to not tell their secret mostly because we are both too afraid of being dissected by Stein to tell anyone, even Lord Death. My father begrudgingly gave into not telling anyone about me being with Kid. Unfortunately I had to agree to take a week long vacation with him, just the two of us (fyi that was hard to explain to Soul without exposing both parties). Plus, Stein agreed it was fair to keep our secret if we kept theirs and threatened to do experiments on and leave my father afterwards if he said a word to anyone.

 ****End of Flashback****

Ok so back to Stein's house/lab. I knocked on his door to have the scientist answer the door riding on his wheelie chair.

"Hello Maka, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Professor Stein, could I use your bathroom to change? Kid and I, have a big night planned and I couldn't get out of the apartment dressed for the occasion without Soul bothering me."

"Sure just be quick your father is suppose to come by soon."

I quickly ran in heading straight to the bathroom not wanting to be in the middle of another one of Papa and Stein's dates. _*disgusted shiver*_ I slipped on my beautiful black dress that has a sweetheart neckline, red lace ups on both sides (symmetry) to mimic a corset effect, and has a knee length skirt that is longer in the back. It is kinda like a sexier version of the dress I wore in the anime. I paired it with strappy black heels and some small accessories to complete the look. I left my hair down and put a little eye make up on to enhance my green eyes. Finally, I walked out of Stein's bathroom and got whistled at by the mad scientist.

"Maka you look great must be a big night? I don't think Kid is going to be able to keep his hands off of you." Stein commented with a wink and a crank of his screw.

"Indeed it is and I'm hoping he won't." I replied with a wink of my own.

"Good thing your father didn't hear you say that."

"True" I giggled. " Thank you, I better get going before I'm late."

"Have fun!" the professor yelled waving goodbye as he watched me leave.

 ****Stein's POV****

As I was waving goodbye to Maka; I felt someone come up behind me.

"Stein have you already been waiting for me? I'm not even late this time."

I turned and smiled at the man behind me. "Maybe I am but you just missed your daughter" teasing the weapon behind me knowing he will react at even the slightest hint of his "precious baby", his words not mine.

"Maka?"

"I didn't realize you had another one Spirit, but yes, apparently she has a hot date tonight." I winked at a now distressed Spirit. He is so much fun to mess with. *evil smirk*

"Ugh! I'll kill that reaper boy if he deflowers my precious little girl!"

"Oh come now Spirit, Kid is a perfect gentleman plus Lord Death would strike you down before you even laid a finger on that boy. Not to mention, Maka is big girl who can take care of herself. You need to relax." I stood up from my chair pulling Spirit down by his tie for a quick kiss."Like this, now come relax with me. I know how we could have some fun."

"Last time you said that you switched both of the middle toes on my feet and I didn't wake up for week." Spirit playfully protested. Well at least I think he was being playful.

"Oh come on it will be much more enjoyable than that." I argued leading us into my house, still having a firm grip on his tie guiding him the whole way in.

 ****Soul's POV****

After Maka left Black Star came in through the window shouting and being his obnoxious self.

"Hey Black Star!" I greeted as we highfived.

"Ready to go? Hey where is Maka?"

"She is hanging out with your weapon tonight."

"Oh yeah, library night." We both laughed about the two bookworms and how uncool books were.

"Hey do you wanna call Kid and see if he wants to come see the new Saw number whatever movie with us?" Black Star questioned.

"Yeah I'll call him right now" and with that I pulled out my phone and dialed Kid's number.

 ****Kid's POV****

I was in the kitchen watching the professional chefs ,my father hired, prepare the meal for my beautiful Maka and I when my phone started ringing. I quickly checked it and then stepped into the hall to answer.

"Hello Soul."

"Hey Kid, Whats up? Black Star and I wanted to see if you wanted to come see the new Saw movie with us? Since all the girls are hanging out we thought we could have our own guys night."

I heard an annoying 'Yahoo!' in the background before I answered Soul.

"I'm sorry Soul. I would love to but I haven't been feeling very well today and I would hate to ruin the movie for everyone ." I replied trying to sound a little weak and even threw in a small cough to play it up.

"It's cool maybe next time. Feel better Kid."

"Thanks Soul, goodbye."

I hung up before hearing what else he had to say. I was to preoccupied making tonight absolutely perfect for the most symmetrically perfect woman in the entire world to care about Soul and Black Star's plans.

 ****Soul's POV****

I hung up "Kid says he is sick." I informed Black Star.

"No that's not it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't obvious? He didn't want to be trapped in the theater feeling inferior next to the **GREAT BLACK STAR!"**

I laughed with him, more at him but eh *shrugs shoulders*. "Come on lets go before the movie starts."

 ****Maka's POV****

Finally I arrived at Kid's house! After knocking on the door I was greeted by Lord Death himself. He is the only other person who knows of our relationship. I mean the guy travels through mirrors we were bound to forget to cover one of them up and it's sorta hard to explain why two teenagers are making out on the couch without the lord of death figuring it out.

"Why hello Miss Maka!" He greeted me happily with his funny voice while waving around his big hands. He actually loves that we are together but I think he just loves to tease his son.

"Hello Lord Death" I politely greeted him back trying not blush.

"Kiddo is inside getting everything ready for the both of you. Come inside, come inside!"

I quickly followed him into the grand mansion. "Kiddo! Maka is here!"

A few seconds later, Kid came running down the hallway. My heart did little flips. I was so happy to see him. He came straight over to me, ignoring his father, took my hands and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Maka, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Hi Kid, you look great yourself." And he did in his new suit.

It was a pinstriped suit. Which made me laugh it was almost like he was trying to steal Soul's look. However, Kid looked much sexier in it than Soul ever did. He should steal this look more often. Only instead of red he had on a dark purple shirt that matched the purple of the pinstripes in the otherwise black suit. He wore nice dress shoes, had his hair fixed perfectly, and of course instead of a normal tie he went with his skull ornament.

"Have fun you Kids!" Lord Death called to us, snapping us back into reality or at least me that is. Although I did catch Kid doing quite a bit of ogling himself, so I'm going with us. " I have business to attend to back at the DWMA but remember to use protec-" He was cut off by Kid slamming the door closed. He was also blushing every shade of red possible from embarrassment and being furious at his father.

"Could he be more embarrassing?!"

"He could and you know it!" I responded to his rhetorical question while also pulling him down for a quick yet passionate kiss. "Oh I have a present for you!" I then proceeded to break our kiss to hand him a gift bag.

"Oh really? What's inside?" he smiled at me.

"You can't open it until after dinner. Plus it might possibly be more for me than for you." winking at my curious boyfriend.

"Oh yeah?" Kid asked while pulling me close to him to whisper seductively in ear "I guess we will find out later" as he nibbled on my earlobe.

I had to swallow my moan back and keep my knees from shaking. To respond all I could get out was a breathy " I guess we will" sounding far more sensual than I had intended. This caused him to growl before leading me to the dining hall.

"Oh wait!"

"Yes my dear"

I pointed at my duffel bag. " I forgot I need to put this in your room. I had to change at Stein's so Soul wouldn't find out."

"Go on and put it in one of your drawers and I will check on our dinner. Oh here take this as well." He replied handing me the gift bag I had recently handed him.

"Okay I'll be right back!" Then fled down the halls to put the bags away quickly so could return and enjoy our romantic evening.

And yes before you ask Death the Kid gave me two drawers from his dresser to use as I wish! It was my present for our one year anniversary and it had to be two or it would have thrown off the symmetry of his room.

I quickly made it back to Kid. To be surprised by the most romantic looking dinner I could have ever imagined. He definitely went all out. There were candles everywhere, a nice bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice and there was even a little table that held all kinds of desserts along with a small chocolate fountain surrounded by strawberries. Not to mention we even had waiters to actually serve us our meal.

"What do you think, Sweetheart?"

"I don't have the words for how incredible this turned out. You never cease to amaze me" I couldn't help but kiss him. This kiss was deep and sensual and I didn't want to stop but unfortunately he broke it to speak. I honestly would have preferred more kissing.

"I'm glad you like it" he planted another small kiss on my lips.

Just then the waiters brought in our dinner, opened and poured the champagne into both of our glasses. They quickly left, after asking Kid if there was anything else they could get us, to which he responded no.

"Oh my God! It looks so good" I couldn't wait to dig in but as I got ready to take my place at the table Kid stopped me. In turn I gave him a questioning look.

"Before we eat there is something I would like to try."

Without looking away from me or explaining any further of what he wanted to do, he managed to to dip one the strawberries into the chocolate and brought in over to me acting like he was going to feed it to me, instead he swiped the strawberry against the side of my neck smearing it with the chocolate. He then slowly licked it off my neck making me moan louder than I wanted but couldn't help it.

"I want you to think about only that during our meal." he finally put the strawberry at me mouth allowing me to bite it before purring into my ear "I can't wait for dessert."The way he said it and not mention what he had just done to me made me incredibly wet and want to skip dinner altogether.

"Shall we eat?" Kid's voice snapped me back to the here and now. He was also acting as though what he did hadn't happened and as though it had no effect on him. Which was kind of irksome. Seeing as how the only response I could muster was nodding my head in agreement to his question. This caused him to laugh, he seemed to know exactly what he had done to me.

The food was fantastic; even if I was distracted. We had fillet mignon and something else that complimented it nicely but honestly I couldn't remember much after Kid had licked the chocolate from my neck. All I wanted was to get through dinner as quickly as possible without seeming too eager to soothe the wet ache he had created (sexy bastard). Also not jumping over the table to what I really wanted was a feat in an of its self. This did not stop me from eying Kid through the whole thing like a hungry tiger waiting to pounce.

"Maka?" Oh God, he knows I'm raping him with my eyes.

"Yes Kid?" responding to my boyfriend trying to sound normal although I really just wanted him to do me on the table.

"After tonight would it be alright if we went ahead and told all of our friends we are together?"

This question caused me to sober up a little from my lustful thoughts (only a little though). " I think that is a great idea!"

"Wonderful, how does tomorrow sound?"

Great, now do me! "Good but can we tell Soul first?"

"Of course, I know he is very protective of you."

"Thanks, I just feel it would be better to tell him one-on-one since he can get crazy about things. So happy I didn't have a real brother."

This caused us both to laugh and Kid gave my hand a gentle squeeze the skin on skin contact caused my arousal to spike back up tenfold. We then continued our dinner, despite how frustrated I was.

Once we were both finished Kid wasted no time. He was quickly out of his seat kissing me passionately. Before I even knew it, I had my fingers tangled in his hair and my legs instantly wrapped around his waist as he began taking us to his bedroom. (So it had effected him just as much. Good to know I wasn't the only one suffering)

In what seemed like seconds, I felt myself being lowered down on to his queen sized bed. Kid broke our kiss to remove his shoes and my heels before he slithered back up my body.

"Maka, I love you"

"I love you too, Kid"

This kiss started out sweetly but gradually became more heated the moment our hunger for one another took over. I could feel his hands all over my body and moaned when he gave my breasts a soft squeeze. I quickly began to rid him of his jacket and threw the skull ornament somewhere into the dark room. While he was kissing and nibbling at my neck I twisted my fingers all threw his soft black and white hair once again wrapping my long slender legs around his trim waist pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hard erection against my own heat and as I rubbed our two cores together we both had a hard time suppressing our moans. Once Kid found the zipper of my dress it was ripped from my body before I could protest (not that I wanted too). Kid was then very pleased to find out that I don't wear a bra with this particular dress. He couldn't stop staring which made me blush and start covering myself with my hands.

"Stop staring at my tiny tits." Stupid Soul, causing me to have this inferiority complex about my boobs.

"Tiny tits? I believe you mean more like gorgeous tits! They are the most symmetrically pleasing things I have ever seen" With that said he quickly had me on my back again with a rough kiss before growling in my ear "Never hide yourself from me!"

Then he proceeded to play with my nipples rolling them between his fingers trying to get as many moans our of me as possible. I screamed and pulled his hair when he started sucking and nibbling on them, my reactions to his ministrations made him moan as well. Especially, when I would rub and buck against his still fully clothed erection.

After realizing that small detail, I made him stop for a minute which caused him to panic a little.

"Is everything ok? Did I hurt you?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. " No, it is just sort of unfair" I replied trying to give a cute pout.

"What do you mean, Love?"

"Well your still dressed" gesturing towards all his clothing.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as realization donned on him.

He immediately jumped off the bed and enthusiastically stripped off everything expect his boxers, which were also purple, trapping his obvious arousal. I couldn't help but stare my boyfriend's sexy body he had perfect abs and other great muscles that weren't too big but he wasn't scrawny either. Not to mention he had definitely gotten taller over these past three years.

I was ogling so much I hadn't noticed he was already back on the bed until I felt his lips on my neck. I touched as much of his bare skin as possible wanting to feel every muscle he had. I felt his hand creep down my body and slip into my black lace panties. I moaned as his finger brushed against my clit and suddenly felt two long slender fingers slide inside of me.

"Oh my God! Kid!"

"Oh baby, you are so wet and tight!" He continued to finger me bringing me to my first orgasm of the night and I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted the sexy reaper in me and I need him, **NOW**! I have waited too long for this moment.

"Kid, I can't wait anymore! I need you! **NOW!** "

That was all it took. In the next instant we were both naked and I felt him tease me with the head of his cock. He began to align himself with my entrance.

"Kid?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"I read (not to mention the extremely inappropriate late night conversations with Liz) it's better to break the barrier quickly and I don't want the pain to last long. So will you please make it quick?" I blushed not believing what I was telling and asking my boyfriend but it is my first-time so dammit I'm allowed to be embarrassed.

"Anything you want, my love" he smiled giving me a quick kiss then asked " Are you ready?"

I nodded and with that he plunged into me quickly (just as I asked) ridding me of my virginity. A few tears slipped from my eyes because of the small yet terrible pain. Kid kissed all the tears away and waited until I was ready. As soon as I began to feel pain change to pleasure "Kid you can move now."

With that he began to slowly thrust into me at first allowing me to adjust further. Our moans and sounds of pleasure were the only noises to be heard in his room.

 ****Soul's POV****

"Seriously Black Star, did you really have to get us kicked out of the theater?"

"Well duh! You couldn't really except the Great Black Star to sit through that crap! HAHAHA!"

"Yes the movie was shit but still I did pay for it!" Including your ticket.

"Sorry Soul"

"It's ok, dude" giving the "Great Black Star" a pat on the back "I'm starving lets go get some pizza."

"Nah, I got a better idea." Black Star gave me an evil smile.

"Dude I don't like that look. . . . . . . . .alright go ahead tell me what your plan is."

"I think we should go "check on" Kid at his mansion and make that rich boy have his servants make us dinner."

"Ok just don't piss him off again" Ugh dealing with Kid's symmetry crap is exhausting just like Black Star's surpassing God crap but I'm gonna go ahead put up with his crazy idea knowing this is going to be totally uncool.

"Yahoo! Come on Soul! Or I'm leaving your ass here!"

"I'm coming!" Pain in the ass assassin.

After walking for awhile and trying to keep Black Star in line. We finally arrived at Kid's house. I knocked on the door, no answer. Well he did say he was sick. Oh well, I knocked three more times, still no answer that was before Black Star started yelling at me. "Hey Soul! I found an open window!"* **face palm***

"Hey dude lets just . . ."

Black Star crawled through the window before I could finish or stop him so I followed after my idiot friend.

"Man this is so uncool."

"Stop being a baby, Soul!"

We walked for what felt like hours through the "perfectly symmetrical" mansion trying to find Kid's room. What a freak! How does Lord Death put up with his insane son?

"Yahoo! Soul I finally found the right door!"

Before I could stop him or say anything Black Star had already busted down Kid's bedroom door. I didn't even have time to step in before a book came flying out and collided with Black Star's face rending him unconscious.

"Kid what the -?" Looking into the room the scene I saw caused me to go into complete and utter shock. As I predicted so uncool.

 ****Kid's POV****

"Aah! Maka it. . . .feels . . . .sooo good!"

"Ahhhh!" Was the only response she could give me. To further our enjoyment I decided to change our position. (I just happened to have researched positions and tips online in hopes of this is how our evening would end.) I moved into a sitting position with Maka in my lap and continued to thrust into her tight wet core now being able to go deeper hitting spots I didn't know she had.

"Kid!"

I was so focused my girlfriend's pleasure and screams that I didn't even hear Black Star yell and break my door. However hearing Maka scream in an unpleasant way made me stop just in time to see the book she threw (and managed to find in time) collide with Black Star's face. Oh shit!

"Well so much for dessert." I mutter aloud before hearing another voice. I knew all too well.

"Kid what the . . .?"

We all froze for what felt like an eternity, that was until Soul's anger decided to boil over.

"Kid! What the fuck are you doing to my meister!?"

"Soul, surely you are not that stupid? Black Star? Yes, but I figured you would at least be able to realize that I'm having sex with my girlfriend." Smirking at Soul as I finished my comment. This caused his jaw to drop to the floor and rewarded me with a small slap on the arm and tiny scolding form the otherwise catatonic Maka.

"Kid! Don't be rude!"

"But Baby it was only the truth. Besides it is not like we can hide it from them anymore, right?"

"True" she responded weakly snuggling into me in hopes of hiding as much of her naked body as possible. I wrapped my arms protectively around her to help.

"And how am I the rude one in this situation? I am not the one who walked in on Soul or Black star having sex?"

Before Maka could even answer Soul started babbling in confused manner. To put it in polite terms he had lots of questions.

"Whoa! Wait! Girlfriend? What? Maka is your girlfriend? What? So that would make you her boyfriend? How? When? Why? How long have you two been sleeping together? Why?"

I put my hand up to stop him from continuing this nonsense. "Soul I know you are very confused and want answers but could you give us a minute to put some clothes on? Then we can go into the living room and talk once Maka and I are at least semi-decent."

At my statement he stopped his babbling as our nakedness donned on him. This caused the infamously "cool" Soul Eater Evans to blush and become very compliant with what I asked.

"Oh sure" he replied a bit shaky then left my room dragging the unconscious Black Star out of the doorway with him. Maka and I then untangled and disconnected from each other. I slipped on a long black silk monogrammed robe then handed a matching one to Maka that had her initials sown into it. The robe was supposed to be part of the present I had for her but seeing as how we didn't get to present opening portion of our evening this is when she received it all thanks to dumb and dumber.

Leaving the room I noticed a rather large puddle of Black Star's blood in front of my room. Damn babe! What book did she throw at him? I should probably be worried about it staining thus causing the house to become asymmetrical but the scythe and retarded assassin have ruined the best night of my life causing me to be too pissed off to give a damn about the symmetry (at the moment that is, it will freak me out later). Hmm, even better! I'll just make Black Star clean it up when he wakes up from his book induced coma. This will lead to less OCD panic attacks in the future plus it is his blood.

Once clothed we found Soul in the living room sitting on one of the couches with Black Star next to him still out like a light (it was almost starting to worry me how long he had been out. . . . almost). Maka and I naturally sat on the other couch facing towards Soul. Although before Soul could ask any of his questions Maka decided to let out some of her anger.

"Soul! What the hell!? Why are you two morons even here in the first place!?"

The weapon seemed rather stunned at his meister's little outburst though I felt it was reasonable (he did ruin my night as well). However, I am slightly biased and I was also curious as to why they were sneaking around in my house this late at night. Did they see through my lie and find out grim reapers can't get sick.

Soul cleared his throat and answered the fuming Maka as best he could.

"Well Black Star got us kicked out of the theater and I suggested we go get pizza but Black Star being Black Star wanted to come mess with Kid and figured it would be ok since we thought he was sick not screwing my room mate!"

"She was enjoying every minute of it too until you two assholes barged in" I muttered a little too loudly (on purpose).

"What was that reaper boy?"

"Oh nothing, didn't you have some questions for us?"

"Oh right" he took a deep breath " how long have you been together?"

"Two years" we both answered at the same. I couldn't help but smile lovingly at the symmetrical goddess next to me which she happily returned.

"Tonight was actually our anniversary" I threw in coldly to the shark toothed boy (damn his asymmetry).

"Two years! How did you guys manage to keep it a secret for so long? And how the hell did this even happen?"

Maka spoke up before I could answer. "Honestly Soul, we don't even know how we kept this secret for so long but we have, well til now that is. After you and I called things off Kid and I had started hanging out more often which eventually led to us realizing we had feeling for one another and fell in love shortly after." Maka finished her statement giving me another loving smile that I gladly returned this time with a small kiss on her soft cheek.

" Soul, not sure if it will but if it makes you feel better, we were going to tell you and all of our friends tomorrow about us. Not to mention we were going to talk to you first and explain everything because I know you are like a brother to her and you tend to get a little crazy when it come to your "sister" dating."

"I do not get crazy when she has dates" mutter Soul.

"Yes you do Soul! Before Kid and I even started dating I went to the coffee shop with Ox to ask him some questions about our assignment that week, that I missed the instructions for because of some task Lord Death and Stein send us on, and you totally flipped out on him. Ox still won't talk to me and that wasn't even a real date. Do you really think I would ever date Ox?" Maka yelled at Soul.

"Well I'm sorry but why have you guys kept this from us? Aren't we friends? Were not suppose to keep things from each other! Is this why our resonance has been off because you didn't want to expose your secret? I thought you weren't sure why this was happening and were equally confused by it? I even asked it you were purposely blocking me. How could you lie to your weapon like that? We are supposed to be partners!" At this point, Soul was getting angry again.

"Soul we kept this a secret because we wanted to make sure our relationship would actually last before everyone found out. We both love you guys but if we couldn't make it as a couple on our own then we definitely couldn't do it with everyone knowing. Plus if that had happened I didn't want to deal with the pity faces from Tsubaki, Liz and Patty again. That is not even mentioning the crap that could've gone wrong trying to resonate as a group assuming Kid and I's relationship had failed. I'm sorry I lied to you about the resonance but we weren't ready for everyone to know. With all the backlash that could have happened we felt it was a necessary secret. I hope you can forgive me?" my girlfriend replied to her friend/weapon partner/roommate.

"Alright I forgive you already, both of you. So stop giving me that pathetic look it's so uncool." Soul smirked. It was nice to see him go back to his jerky self. Still asymmetrical garbage to me but he is Maka's weapon (and most likely my death scythe once I take my father's position) so he can stay.

"Sooo" Soul began " how long have you guys been doing it?" he gave a huge toothy assaholic grin. I had to hold Maka back from jumping across the coffee table to slap or Maka chop the idiot death scythe not that he doesn't deserve it but I don't want any other puddles of blood in my house tonight, one is quite enough.

"Not that it is any of your business, Soul but tonight was our first-time." I told Soul still trying to calm down a very pissed and embarrassed Maka.

"Oh shit! Really? Dude I'm so sorry! This was uncool of us to begin with but damn. Sorry, guys."

It was at this moment that Black Star finally started to come-to. "Ow why does my face hurt?"

"Soul you should probably take him home or maybe the hospital first. Oh and one more thing, even though you already know come by tomorrow around noon for lunch this is when we are going to announce to the rest of our group about our relationship and we would like you to be there. Please make sure to let Tsubaki know when you drop off Black Star." I informed Soul about our plan for tomorrow.

"Sure what about Liz and Patty?"

"I have already contacted them to come home early. Needless to say, they are not thrilled to have their trip shortened."

"Okay, I'll make sure everyone else shows up tomorrow. See ya for lunch. Come on, Black Star, lets get you home buddy." Soul helped to lift the assassin to his feet and began making their way to the door.

"Hey Soul, what happened? Why are we leaving already?"

"Black Star we walked in on Maka and Kid doing it. You were hit with a book and have been unconscious ever since. Now we are leaving." Soul reiterated the nights events to the assassin with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh ok. Whoa! Huh! Wait! What?! They were what?" Black Star started freaking out about this newly processed information. As Soul still managed to steer him to the front door to leave my home.

"They will explain everything tomorrow so lets just go. I'm tired and still starving."

"Are you kidding? I don't want to go now! That is impossible there is no way that freak, Kid could get laid before the Gre-"

That was all I heard of the conversation as the door slammed behind the two boys. I hugged Maka from behind pulling her close to my chest nuzzling my face into her hair causing her to giggle.

Then she sighed. " I guess we could have offered them something to eat." she quietly mumbled under her breath.

I was already starting to kiss up the back of her neck the feeling caused little gasps to escape her mouth. Once I found her ear with my lips I whispered into it "But sweetheart we were already at dessert" now nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh right, so remind me where were we?" she asked unable to hide the lust that was already filling her voice.

"I believe we were just getting to the cream filling" answering her as I slowly started dragged her back towards my bedroom.

 ****Lord Death's POV****

"Well that worked out splendid!" I exclaimed to no one but myself "Now lets change the mirror because I personally don't need or want to see that much of my son or my future daughter-in-law."

"Well I personally hope Miss Maka will be. I couldn't pick a better match for my son. Lets see I need to call Stein and see if he had anymore information on the witch terrorizing that village in Romania."

I called him through his mirror and was not expecting the scene before my eyes.

"Good evening, Stein! I was ho- Sweet Death! My eyes! My eyes! Death take me now!" Oh wait, I am Death. Traumatizing events do tend to make you forget details like that.

The two culprits for my current distress quickly untangled from one another. Spirit and Stein both began looking for their clothes and mumbling about "how it wasn't what it looked". Please I'm not stupid. Do these idiots even realize how long I have been alive?

"Spirit! Stein! Shut Up!" I commanded in my actual voice.

"Yes sir" They replied in unison standing up straight up looking like soldiers.

(unfortunately for me) "I know exactly what you were doing! You both have managed to scar the God of Death for life ,ironically, but honestly I'm not surprised. However, that does not mean I

wanted to stumble upon this little scene."

"Huh? Lord Death, what do you mean your not surprised?" Spirit asked me.

"Well you are both very close and always have been so I'm not surprised. Also I have seen you both holding hands a couple of times when you thought no one was around. Then there is also the matter of poor Ms. Marie, she is always trying so hard to get Stein's attention and he never seems to notice. Which I found shocking seeing as how pretty she is."

"Oh" was all the couple could say while staring down at their feet with small blushes spreading across their cheeks. "Are you going to make us stop seeing each other since we both work at the DWMA?" Stein questioned but he seemed nervous and like he might cry which gave me the creeps because it was so out of character for him.

"No, I will not keep you from one another. I am a God not a dictator. Just don't allow your relationship to get in the way of your duties. Believe it or not I actually kind of approve of you two being a couple. Love is always a good thing." Even if what I witnessed will give me nightmares well into Kid's reign as the new Lord Death.

Returning to my child-friendly voice "Okay well that is all both of you report to the Death Room ,fully clothed, before classes on Monday to discuss what to do about this Romanian witch problem, understood?"

I heard Stein crank his screw a couple of times before the couple answered with a yes sir and see you then. (Zombie Sid totally owes me twenty bucks) I quickly left that mirror and decided it would be safe to go home now seeing as how in Kid's mirror both him and Maka were cuddling sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in the Act: Part 2

Secret Revealed

 _ **Author's note**_ : In this story Crona is a boy and I hope you all in enjoy this second chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for reading. :)

 ****Kid's POV****

I woke up the following morning, feeling as though I had slept for years and was quite disappointed to turn over in my bed and find that Maka was not there beside me. I had hoped for a little good morning sex or perhaps shower sex instead but since she wasn't there I slipped on some pajama pants and a black t-shirt to go search for her and possibly some breakfast. Perhaps I could still persuade her into joining me for a "shower".

I began my search going the house starting with the places I assumed she would most likely be. Such as, the library, my study, two of the bathrooms (in case she got lost finding the one near my room), living room and, for the hell of it, Liz and Patty's room. Unfortunately still no Maka. That was until, I smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, I found my Maka in front of the stove stirring, whatever it was she was cooking. I arrived just as she was about to taste her creation, which led me to think I wanted to try it too. I saw my window of opportunity the moment she lifted the spoon to her mouth in order to sample her culinary genius. In just a few quick steps I was directly in front of my girlfriend taking the utensil from her hand and kissing her before she even realized what was happening.

"Mmmm, delicious, my love."

She didn't respond and I looked down to find her frozen with a scared/shocked expression spread across her face. However, that didn't stop her from trying to hand me an object, in a very mechanical fashion I might add. Turns out the mystery item was my hairbrush.

"Maka, darling, what's wrong? I know my hair looks dreadful at the moment but I didn't realize. . . . ."

That was when I heard Soul clear his throat. Oh holy death! I turned to face all of our friends (Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, and even Blair - for unknown reasons, I'm guessing she is our friend?) who were currently all gathered around the kitchen island, I assume they had been keeping Maka company as she prepared the food for everyone, who were now all staring at us with mouths hanging wide open having witnessed what just transpired between Maka and I. Good job Kid, apparently having sex enabled my ability to me be observant. Although I wish I had a camera to take a picture of their faces it was definitely a Kodak moment, as they say.

"Why is everyone here already? I thought they were coming for lunch?" I asked Maka, confused by their early arrival.

"Kid, what time do you think it is?" she questioned back.

"Um 8 or 8:30 maybe?"

"Hon, it's almost 1:30 in the afternoon."

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You just looked so -"

Liz decided this was a good time to interrupt us. "Would one of you please like to explain what the hell is going on here! What is with the love and hon business, huh? Not to mention that little "taste-testing" kiss that is now burned into all of our retinas?! And for the love of Death, Kid go fix your goddamn hair because it is seriously freaking me out that you are not having one of your little symmetry meltdowns because each of your precious hairs isn't in its perfect place!"

"Giraffe, giraffe, giraffe!" Patty yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Patty, now is not the time!" her sister silenced her.

"Well if you will allow me to get properly dressed, fix my "goddamned hair", and let Maka finish preparing lunch, the both of us will explain everything as we eat."

With those words I ran up the stair to my bedroom and quickly got ready. So, yes, definitely not getting shower sex today. Honestly, I will be lucky not to receive a Maka chop later for ruining everything. I really don't think she will but I feel like I deserve it. I mean coming all this way and slipping up just as everything was about to be revealed, all because I am horny asymmetrical garbage.

Thirty minutes later all the food was ready and I was properly dressed ( not to mention the goddamn hair). It was time to face our friends. I joined Maka at the head of the dining table, so we could both make our announcement. I softly squeezed her hand reassuringly. Although I'm not quite sure why we are so nervous, it's just our friends.

"Come on, Kid, spill it! What was up with the PDA and the pet names?" Liz questioned impatiently as ever.

"Liz, everyone, the reason for everything you saw and heard this morning is because Maka and I have been dating for the last two years. In fact, last night was the official two year mark."

"I knew it!" Everyone, with shocked expressions painted on their faces, turned around to find Tsubaki out of her chair with her arms in the air as a sign of victory.

"Tsubaki, what do you mean you 'knew it'"? Her meister asked, which happened to be the same question I wanted the answer to. Maka and I were extremely careful and tight lipped about "us".

"Well you see, a few months ago I went to the library in order to return a book that was almost past due. Once I returned that book I decided to see if there was something else I might like to check out. Instead of a new book, I found Kid and Maka making out against one of the bookshelves. Kid was no longer wearing his coat and his shirt was completely unbuttoned and barely hanging on his body. Maka's coat was also long gone, along with her sweater she usually wears over her white shirt the tie was missing as well. Before I could see any more I ran out of the library; they didn't even notice me. After that I kind of guessed that they might be seeing each other. Since that night I have been waiting them to confirm their relationship and I didn't say anything since they never acted any different when we were altogether. I just assumed they would tell us when they were ready."

Maka and I blushed bright red at the memory of that particularly steamy evening. We probably would have had our first time right there in the library if I hadn't been pocket mirrored by my father for some urgent mission. Also I remember clearly that I locked the library doors that night. Damn ninja weapon!

"So, questions?" I asked the rest of group.

Immediately everyone started asking multiple questions all at once and shouting over each other. I couldn't even begin to tell you what any of them actually said.

"Everyone! Shut it! One question at a time please. Raise your hand and we will answer whatever question you have to best of our ability." Maka told/demanded to our friends.

"Come on, Maka! What do you think this is, Kindergarten?" Soul whined.

"Maka chop!"

"Oww!"

"Okay, so who is first?" Maka asked with a smile completely ignoring her weapon partner's pain.

And with that the hours of questioning began. I do mean hours, we started this little pow wow at lunch and we are now currently enjoying after dinner coffee with a small assortment of sweets in my game room. Most of the questions have stopped but when the group started, I thought the interrogation would never end. Everyone had a lot of the same ones Soul did, there was also many of the "how could

you not tell us", "I thought we were friends", and weapons feeling betrayed. Geez you would have thought we had tried to feed them to the Kishin with the way they were acting. Soul ended up getting Maka chopped at least twenty times for his smart ass comments. And thanks to a certain blue haired "star" everyone else found out about last night's little incident. Which caused Liz to demand that there would be "major girl talk" once the shock to her system settled and Black Star received a scolding from Tsubaki about breaking and entering and privacy. Not to mention, I'm positive I heard Patty "whisper" (well what I would consider a whisper for Patty) to Liz "See I told you he wasn't gay!"

 _Note to Self:_

Liz and Patty will not receive dessert for 8 weeks

Extra training sessions

And couple of remedial lessons with Professor Stein

All for that little insulting comment.

Finally after three hours of the questioning torture, Black Star got bored and left the dining area to go play video games in my game room, not wanting to go home without Tsubaki. After diner we all ended up in the game room. Soul started playing against Black Star on the Xbox, Tsubaki and Liz started out with a simple game of checkers but are currently engaging in a very intense game of air hockey and breaking to ask more questions that suddenly come to their heads. Patty has happily settled for coloring books while lying on the floor entertaining herself and finally Maka and I are cuddling, in one the many large bean bag chairs that are scattered in the spacious play room, with her in my lap. Hmm, why do I feel like I'm forgetting about someone(s)?

"Black Star! Quit Cheating!" shouted an angry Soul.

"I'm not cheating! Face it Soul, you just suck! And how could you except to win against a great star like me anyways?!"

"Ugh! Whatever, I'm done!"

"Here Soul, I'll play him" I told the the pissed off death scythe.

"Be my guest" Soul muttered when handing me the controller "this is going to be good."

I just smirked in reply. "Ready when you are Black Star."

"Ok just don't cry when you get beaten by the man destined to surpass God."

Honestly, I don't understand why Soul was complaining. Beating Black Star was easy, all you had to do was wait for Black Star to go off on one of his surpassing God rants and bang his character was dead. To add more insult to injury, I was more focused on the sleeping girl on my lap than the actual game plus I don't even know what game we are playing.

"Black Star, I believe that is enough for tonight. I have beaten you 88 times and would like to go to bed now if you don't mind." Although apparently I wasn't go to bed as soon as I wanted because just then a loud scream echoed through the house.

"Help! Somebody, I don't know how to deal with this!"

At the cry for help, Maka was instantly out of my lap and run down the hall in the direction of the scream. I was still trying to figure out who else was still in my house. As I was leaving the game room, to aid Maka in the rescue of my mystery guest, I heard a very drunken meow and it hit me. Oh no! That stupid cat wouldn't honestly do that? Would she? And to him of all people? With Maka running to safe him it all made sense now. I approached the room Maka was frozen in front of to have my suspions confirmed.

Blair had gotten into my father's liquor cabinet and was now forcing herself on to none other than poor Crona.

"Nya! Play with mee!"

"Help!"

"Shut it! Stupid Crona! I'm enjoying this! This is the only time a girl will ever throw herself at your pathetic ass, which also means it is the only action I will get! So let the Slutty cat do what she wants! Got that?! Did you hear me, Crona?!"

"But I don't want to Ragnarok!"

"Stop yelling idiot! Or your stupid friends are gonna ruin everything! Especially the mean bookworm you're so in love with!"

At that Maka and I unfroze to cough in order to get their attention. It worked the cat, Crona and the demon sword all stopped arguing to look at the intruders.

"Dammit Crona! See I knew you would ruin this for me!" Ragnarok punched and yelled at Crona.

Maka immediately running over to Crona trying to pry Blair from his skinny body and Maka chop Ragnarok for being mean to the already violated Crona.

"No Maka! Nya! Crona wants to play with me!"

"No he doesn't! Now get off of him!"

To update you at this point, I have entered the room along with Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki gathered in a small clump to my right. While Liz and Patty have settled for standing behind us looking into the room from the doorway. Why I'm not helping my girlfriend through this problem I can't figure out but no one else has made a move to help either, so I guess it's ok to let her handle the situation.

Finally she detached the cat from Crona but only to have flung her in my direction (punishment for not helping maybe?). However before the slut can sink her claws into me and get me in more trouble, I blindly grab one of our friends to use as shield. Just in time for her to stumble and fall all over her new victim (poor, unfortunate bastard, thank Death it wasn't Tsubaki) who just so happened to be Soul! Oh how I do love Karma.

"Dude! What the fuck?! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nya! Ahh, Soully you wanna play? Finally! Yay!"

I gave Soul an evil smile before replying "Soul you know exactly what you did! I happen to recall a certain scythe and assassin ruining what was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life!"

Enjoy your punishment you asymmetrical bastard! *Evil Laugh*

And with that said all of Soul's further complaints and I believe a few apologies were muffled by Blair's breasts. Apparently I was still wearing the evil look because the moment I turned around to see how everyone else was doing I found Liz glaring at me.

"Seriously, Kid? You just used one of your friends as a human shield? Not to mention, judging from the look on your face, you enjoyed it." Liz scolded me.

"What he is a weapon, right? Besides he is a death scythe now, he can handle a drunk cat."

"Yeah but said cat is the slutty Blair."

"Well would you have preferred me use someone who hasn't lived with Blair and knows how to deal with her." I think he does anyway.

Before Liz could answer we all heard my father's bubbly voice coming towards us.

"Wassa! Wassa! Wassa happened in here?" my father's voice now had a confused tone that matched the expression at seeing the mess of empty liquor bottles, Blair molesting Soul Eater, and Maka comforting Crona."

"Blair raided your liquor cabinet, got drunk, while drunk was trying to "play" with Crona, and Maka saved Crona by accidently throwing Blair at Kid, who then used Soul as a human shield to keep Blair off." Liz explained to her adopted father completely deadpan.

"Ah! Here Soul let me help you!" With that Lord Death put one of his large fingers on Blair's forehead and immediately she fell asleep and even transformed back to her cat form. Once rescued from Blair, Soul set the sleeping cat on the ground and began to grovel at my father's "feet".

"Thank you! Thank you, Lord Death! Thank you so so so so much!" he sobbed at the older reapers feet.

"Soul stop that! You are a death scythe! Jeez, have a little dignity. You're starting to act like Spirit. I might need you to begin training with Marie or Azusa if you keep this up." Lord Death scolded Soul. We all snickered at the "acting like Spirit" comment, though. Which earned us all a glare from Soul as he got off the ground brushing himself off.

"Well I see Miss Maka has everything under control with Crona" my father's statement had me turning to look at what he was seeing and in fact there was Maka comforting the fragile Crona.

I couldn't help but think what a great mother she would be. The thought had me smiling from ear to ear. Our children are going to be so lucky to have her. Hold up! Did I just say "our children"? The look that now took over face must have matched my inner turmoil because all of a sudden Maka went from babying Crona to attempting to comfort me.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, my dear. For a minute it looked like that picture over there was crooked but was just my imagination must be getting tired." I gave a nervous little laugh hoping she bought my lie.

 **** Maka's POV****

Knowing I wasn't completely convinced he quickly took my hands in his and leaned down so his forehead was touching mine in a loving manner, in hopes of comforting me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him in a concerned voice.

"Positive" he replied with a sweet smile before nuzzling our noses to together.

This gentle gesture of love had me melting into him further with a huge smile now on my face. At this moment we were in our own little bubble blocking everyone and everything out. Unfortunately for us the bubble was burst almost as soon as we put it up. All thanks to two snickers morons.

"Look at that Soul, the almighty reaper, successor to Lord Death himself, is completely whipped!" Black Star elbowed Soul at his comment pointing at us while he snickered.

"By a scythe meister, no less!" Soul added causing a whole new wave of snickers. Although I don't think Soul realized he may have insulted himself. Though that didn't stop me from being pissed off at their childishness.

"Maka..."

"Reaper..."

"CHOP!" Apparently their taunting struck a nerve with Lord Death who usually reserved his reaper chops those who really deserved it or my father.

"That is enough!" Lord Death shouted. (In his scary voice * _shiver*_ ) "Now I don't see either of you boys with a girlfriend, hmm?"

This caused the boys to blush from being embarrassed by Lord Death and I'm pretty sure I saw Kid smirk out of the corner of my eye. (Honey, you really shouldn't smirk like that when it is daddy who is defending you. I won't say that out loud. . . . . .today).

Lord Death now continued in his "happy" voice "I believe it is time we all go to bed and get some sleep. All of you kids are welcome to stay here for the night since it is so late plus it's not like we don't have the room."


End file.
